RoseClan History
'(Any members are welcome to edit to add in your character's first appearance or whatever you want to)' ***'ITALICS ARE LITTLE BITS OF TEH STORY THAT CAN BE SKIPPED, BUT ARE THERE TO GIVE YOU A BETTER IMAGE OF TEH WHOLE STORY. THANK YOU! PARTS IN BOLD ARE ALSO PARTS TAHT INCLUDE OTHER ROLEPLAYER'S CAHARCTERS, SO THE OWNERS OF THOSE CAHRACTERS CAN CHANGE TAHT IF NEEDED*** Before the Roleplay Began Dawn was a kittypet who had always looked forwards to the life of a warrior. Ever since her twolegs moved to a new city, all she had wanted to do was become a warrior, especially after she had met a handsome tom named Darkpelt, who was a dark gray tom with green eyes. However, she now lived far, far away form the main clans. Dawn soon got into a relationship with a tom named Caramel, who was the common, lazy homebody kittypet who lived next door. While Dawn would always look out the window, into the meadows outside, Caramel would hush her away to show her the new catmint plant his twolegs had planted or the new toys he got. Dawn would always find this annoying, but she soon found out she would be giving birth to a litter of three kits. She gave birth to three kits; a dark gray tabby she-kit, a pale brown tabby she-kit, and a dark brown tom. While Caramel named the dark brown tom Larry, Dawn argued that the two other kits should be named Rosekit and Skykit. Caramel began to get agitated, and said that the kits were kittypets, and they deserved kittypet names. Dawn snapped back that when she would have another litter, if she had a silver tabby, she would name it Flowerkit. A couple nights later, Dawn snuck away in the middle of the night to start her own clan. She never gave Caramel or her own kits a warning; she suspected that Caramel would find some other cat and that if she didn't need him, he could survive without her. Not watching where she was going, Dawn ran into a fox. The fox was soon killed by a strong, heavyset tom who revealed himslef as Stormy. Dawn soon fell in love with the tom, and invited him to join her clan as deputy. Stormy agreed half-heartedly, and soon helped her build the camp. Dawn had a litter of four kits soon after. They all died of a mixture of starvation and cold tempatures soon after. Dawn was devasted, but soon found that a group of loners had decided to join the clan. Many, many moons later, Dawn had given herself the name Dawnstar, and gave birth to one kit, who was a silver tabby. Thinking back to Caramel, she named the she-kit Flowerkit. The clan was almost completely filled by now, including Dawnstar's sister, Gingerheart. On a patrol, Dawnstar found a pregnant loner named Lizzy and her mate Shrew. When they found her, Dappledfern came along and helped Lizzy deliver her four kits. The three kits died on the same day, due to getting sickly quite rapidly, and that's when Dawnstar's grudge for her medicine cat started. They named the very last kit Skykit, for her blue, white, and cream coat. Shrew noted it was an odd pelt combination, for his pelt was brown while Lizzy's was white and blue-gray. Lizzy took on the name Lilysong, for her sweet, sing-song remarks and voice, while Shrew was named Shrewcloud for his fluffy brown coat. ' Allegiances Leader -- Dawnstar -- a golden-orange tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly and tail-tip. She has a shredded ear. Deputy -- Gingerheart -- a pale ginger tabby she-cat with few to none tabby stripes and pale amber eyes. Warriors Smokecloud -- Darkstorm -- a black tom with yellow eyes Dustfang -- a dusty-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes Lilysong -- a mostly white she-cat with gray-blue patches and soft blue eyes Shrewcloud -- a fluffy dark brown tom with hazel eyes Snowbreeze -- a pure white she-cat with curly fur and blue eyes Apprentices Hawkpaw -- a black and white tom with green eyes and sharp claws Eaglepaw -- a light brown mottled tom with amber eyes Queens Brightpelt Kits Flowerkit -- a light silver she-cat dappled with silver spots and a white underbelly and tail-tip; her eyes are blue. Flamekit -- a sturdy, flame colored tom with a black paw and a brown tail tip. He has amber eyes that grow more yellow towards the outside. Darkkit -- a Skykit -- a Russian Blue she-kit with pale cream and white patches. Elders Shadowmask -- an old, Siamese tom with blind blue eyes Flowerkit befriended Skykit almost immediately, but almost always would go with Flamekit if she had a choice. She soon became Flowerpaw. Dawnstar would frequently go out of camp on patrols, when, one day, her patrol came in with Caramel. Dawnstar began to talk to the tom, but Caramel began to explain that he still loved her. Dawnstar, angered by her former mate, began to argue. Stormclaw had started to un-sheathe his claws, possibly hating the kittypet who was confessing his love for his mate. Seeing this, Dawnstar attacked Caramel and almost killed him, choking him with his collar until it ripped and flew off. A couple clanmates held Dawnstar away while the grief-struck and wounded kittypet escaped, escorted by a shocked Flowerpaw. Soon after this event, many apprentices who had bullied Flowerpaw gained respect for her; however, Dawnsatr sentenced her own daughter to tick duties for a couple of moons, even after she gained the name of a warrior. However, after the toms quit bullying Flowerpaw, they began picking on Skypaw for her odd coat-colors. Flowerpaw was angered, but not to the point of telling on the bullies. Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw, irritated that they weren't getting to Flowerpaw directly, began picking on Flamepaw instead. Flowerpaw was furious by this, and attacked the two toms, which only got her into bigger trouble; but, she was glad that she had successfully defended Flamepaw. Dawnstar took the collar and hid it in her den, feeling guilty for her actions. She tried to shake it off, so she went on a hunting patrol with Stormclaw to shake off the grief. Flowerpaw and Flamepaw began to discuss the events, startled by their leaders actions. Dapplefern told her apprentice that she was dissapointed with Dawnstar. Soon after, Dapplefern got a message from StarClan that the clan was going under attack. Dawnstar was furious, and tried to argue that nothing would happen. Carelessly, she sent Gingerheart--her deputy-- out on a patrol so she could check. After Brightpelt came into camp and explained that Gingerheart had been brutally beaten by a badger, Dawnstar sent out Dapplefern to help. Dapplefern came back and attempted to heal Gingerheart, but the wounds were too severe, and teh she-cat died. Dawnstar was again, furious, and argued that Dapplefern should've done something to save her deputy's life. Dapplefern responded that there was nothign that could've been done. Dawnstar seemed to shelter herself away from her clanmates for a couple of days, before finally appointing Stormclaw as her deputy. Many cats protested, saying it was a bad choice, but Dawnstar snapped back that they should be happy of what they've got. She made Flowerpaw, Flamepaw, and Darkapw warriors as an apology (Flowerpool, Flameclaw, and Darkfur.) After a while, some cats caught Dawnstar constantly gazing into the twoleg place. Stormclaw would try to get her to look away; he was irritated that she might be thinking of the kittypet she once loved, Caramel. Stormclaw was visibly upset with his mate, and when the medicine cat was kidnapped from RoseClan, Stormclaw went after her without hesitation. Getting the odd feeling her mate wouldn't return, Dawnstar gave Flowerpool an apprentice; Cloudpaw. Dawnstar felt very bad about the event, and lost lots of days of sleep waiting for her mate to come home. Many cats were terrified of what would happen when the tom came back, and many cats began to starve. Moonfur told Dawnstar that she doubted Stormclaw's return, and rumor spread like a fire that Stormclaw was dead. Shadowmask, the old elder, died a couple days later of starvation and from just being as old as he was. Finally, one day, Dapplefern came back with Stormclaw's dead body. Screaming with rage, Dawnstar attempted to murder Dappledfern, accusing her of murdering her mate. Flowerpool and the rest of the clan were mostly horrified and afraid their leader had gone insane and/or lost her mind. Finally, the nest day, Dawnstar appointed Flowerpool as her deputy. Many cats threatened to hurt the new deputy, stating that Dawnstar had officially lost her marbles'.'' Irritated, Dawnstar retorted that some cats were better off dead. Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw--who were now Hawkclaw and Eagletail--began respecting Flowerpool and were some of the only cats to respect her as deputy after a while. '''But the cat who truely believed Flowerpool would be a great leader since the beginning was Flameclaw. One day, RoseClan was ambushed by BloodClan, who surprisingly gave them a chance to prepare. But, teh main problem was taht RoseClan was horribly outnumbered and that they would most likely fail in this battle. However, Dawnstar lead them into a battle, trying to have hope that RoseClan would win the battle. In total, Dappledfern, Hawkclaw, Eagletail, Dawnstar, Brightpelt, Smokecloud, Lilysong, Shrewcloud, Moonfur, and Skycloud were the cats killed off during the BloodClan battle. Flowerpool fled camp after failing to protect Cloudpaw, who soon also abandoned her brother Crowpaw. The rest of the cats managed to escape camp, but that didn't mean that every cat was safe yet. On the way to leaving RoseClan's territory, Flowerpool found Gingerkit, oneof the kits that Moonfur birthed in the battle. She took the kit with her, even if she had her doubts about the she-kit's survival. Flowerpool navigated through teh treetops with care, the scent of BloodClan still vibrant in the air.